


a little bit more discreet

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly boys take care of exhausted Freddie after a gig at the end of very tiring tour. He of course insists he feels ok and wants to go to after party, but faints backstage, and if not Ratty's quick reflex he would face land on the floor.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 32





	a little bit more discreet

The rest of Queen knew that something was going to happen, but they didn’t know when. They saw Fred getting tired, voice becoming more and more raw as the shows progressed. So when he collapsed into Ratty’s arms, Brian, Roger, and John were on him. ****

John had been first; he almost caught him but Ratty was just a little closer. Next was Roger, ordering Ratty to do as he says, attempting to put what he learned in biology to good use. Brian came last, running over with a worried look on his face and took the eldest’s hand.

Ratty couldn’t get a good grip on him, grunting out, “A little help here, boys, if you please.” John took Fred into his arms, lifting him like a bride as the lovers jogged into the dressing room, Crystal and Ratty at their heels. The bassist gently laid him on the couch, running a hand through his hair.

“Out! Everyone out! Crystal, get water and Peter, make sure no one comes in,” Brian commanded. The people that had been lounging scrambled out of the room, the assistants glaring at the staglers until they left. Chris got two water bottles from the vanity and Peter locked the door, flicking the fan in the corner of the room on.

Roger was petting his face when he woke up. His head was resting on his thighs and his feet were in Brian’s. Across the room, he heard John’s distinct drawl talking to who he assumed was Miami. His body felt heavy and the lights seemed too bright but he opened his eyes. Immediately Roger noticed.

“Freddie, are you okay?” Roger said, eyebrows furrowing together as he helped him sit up. The singer’s cheeks heated as Brian scooted closer and Deaky plopped onto the curly haired man’s lap after hearing his voice.

“Darling, I’m fine. I was just tired. I must have worked too hard. But the tour is over now and we can go home,” Freddie sighed, closing his eyes and leaning onto Roger’s shoulder. John took his hand and intertwined their hands while he settled deeper into Brian’s chest.

“Drink.” Ratty said, shoving one of the water bottles into Fred’s hands. He did. All six other people watched him as he did so. He ended up finishing over half of it before giving it to Roger. The blond took it and capped it, keeping his eyes on Freddie.

Miami spoke up from the other side of the room. “I was able to move your a flight back to London. It can take you back to London in 3 hours but we have to pack everything up now. Rog and John would be on a flight 45 minutes later,” He scanned their tense expressions. “I’m sorry I can’t do better. I wish I-”

“We’ll do it,” Roger interrupted. The other three nodded, willing to do anything to get home.

“And Fred,” Miami said as he walked towards the door, pausing to look him in the eye. “Don’t you dare scare your boyfriends, Ratty, Crystal, and I like that again. I’ll quit if you do.”

A grin broke out across Freddie’s face as their manager joined in on their I’ll quit joke. Miami gave a soft smile as he unlocked the door and stepped out.

“Let’s pack up then,” Crystal sighed, following out the door with Ratty in tow. Before the door was closed, the four men sitting on the couch heard then shouting out orders and sorting the instruments out.

“Did we ever tell Jim that we were together?” Roger asked to no one in particular.

“No, I don’t think we did.” Brian mumbled into John’s shoulder. Another beat of silence passed before the singer started to giggle.

“Loves, we really have to try harder to hide it,” he managed between giggles.

Roger shoved him lightly in the ribs. “Well maybe if you had taken our advice the last 3 weeks we could have been more discreet, but nooo you had to go to bed at 5 am.”

“Mm, I hardly think that you get to be included in me and Brimi’s good advice, Roggie,” John mumbled, nuzzling into Brian’s neck and tightening his grip on Fred’s hand.

Freddie planted a kiss on the back of John’s hand before turning to look at Roger’s offended look. “It’s okay,” He said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I think your advice is good, Rog.”

Brian snorted. “His advice is rubbish.”

“You’re just jealous because you didn’t get a kiss, Bri,” Roger teased, stealing another kiss to rub it in. The guitarist scoffed.

“Of course I’m jealous.”


End file.
